


txt msg

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human communication is hard, M/M, Texting, Unintentional innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on comment-fic, "For a guy who never talks you sure send some racy text messages." Set in S5 while angels and demons are looking for Dean since he is supposed to be a vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	txt msg

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on lj and ff.

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:17PM:  
r u ok? i get worried because everyone i know wants ur body.

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:20PM:  
i know that they can't track u, i left my mark deep inside u. still i worry, there are beings who want to take u from both sides

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:24PM:  
why ru lol? dean, this is srs. they want to claim u both above and below

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:27PM:  
what is lmao? i have not learned that one yet. textmessage dialect is very perplexing. i mean prplxng

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:32PM:  
how is it possible 2 laugh ur ass off? i am very sorry if i have done something 2 ur ass that cannot be healed

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:40PM:  
it iz vry hard to undrstnd all these acronyms & alternate spellings. can i see u in person? i will cum right away

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:48PM:  
sam sent me a msg that i should stop sexting u so u can stop laughing & focus on the job. what is sexting?

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 12:51PM:  
i was not sexting. is it customary to sext?

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 1:02PM:  
human communication is very complicated. in the future please let me know if i start sexting u up without realizing.

 

MESSAGE FROM CAS 1:08PM:  
i am wearing a trenchcoat. why?


End file.
